Travelin Soldier
by HPF88
Summary: A DracoGinny romance based on the song Travelin Soldier by the Dixie Chicks. Don't worry, it's not sad, it has a happy ending!
1. friends?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or anything that is remotely related to Harry Potter. I also don't own the song "Travelin Soldier". It's a Dixie Chicks song. Don't sue, I have no money.  
  
Info you need to know before you read!  
  
I thought of this story when I was listening to the Dixie Chick's "Travelin Soldier". Don't worry. It's not sad like the song. It was just my inspiration. This story takes place at the very end of Ginny's sixth year/Draco's seventh year. The war against the Dark Lord has been going on for awhile. Draco is joining the fight for the witches and wizards right after the train ride home. He's good. Let's get that straight.  
  
Draco walked down the narrow hall of the train, looking for an empty compartment. Every single one he passed by was occupied by a group of friends, laughing, enjoying the train ride home. That's exactly what he wanted to get away from. He wanted to be by himself and think. He was nearing the end of the train when he noticed that one of the compartments was only taken by one student. He entered, not caring who it was, and sat down across from them. When he looked up he was surprised to see Ginny Weasley sitting across from him.  
  
'What's she doing by herself,' thought Draco. 'She's one of the prettiest girls in sixth year. She should be with someone. A big group of friends laughing. Why is she so sad?'  
  
Draco was pulled out of his thoughts when Ginny spoke to him. "What are you doing here Malfoy?" Her question wasn't meant to be mean, she was just wondering.  
  
"Well Weasley, I just wanted to be alone. All the other compartments are full," answered Draco. "Why are you alone? Shouldn't you be with your little friends having fun?"  
  
"I just wanted to be alone to think too. That's all," said Ginny looking out the window.  
  
A few minutes went by in silence. The two teenagers lost in their own thoughts.  
  
"Are you scared," asked Ginny out of the blue.  
  
"Scared of what," asked Draco back, a smirk on his face.  
  
"Of the war. Are you scared of the war? I assume that you'll fight right. Almost all the seventh years I know are."  
  
Draco sat in silence thinking over the question. "Yeah, I am scared."  
  
"Really?" Ginny looked at him, her eyes searching his for the truth.  
  
"Yeah, who isn't? I know the Dark Lord personally. You know my father had connections with him before his death. I know what he can do. I'm real scared," said Draco looking at Ginny.  
  
"I am too," whispered Ginny, a small tear running down her face. This surprised Draco. He knew Ginny was not one to show she was week. She stood up to Snape on several occasions, daring him to give her detention. This side of Ginny was rarely seen. Draco moved to sit next to Ginny, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, everything's going to be okay," said Draco.  
  
"I tell myself that all the time but the war keeps getting worse. It's been going on for years. When will it end?" Ginny was looking down at her hands trying hard not to cry.  
  
"Almost all of the Death Eater are in prison or dead," said Draco. "There haven't been near as many attacks as there were in the past. I hear that the war might be over soon. There hasn't been an appearance by Voldemort lately. And with Potter fighting almost all auror say that the war should be over soon."  
  
"How much longer do they say the war will be," asked Ginny looking hopefully into Draco's eyes.  
  
"Well, I know some of the fighters are already coming home. That must mean something."  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Ginny looking back out the window. The two sat side by side in silence until Ginny once again broke the ice. "So...are you fighting?"  
  
"Yep, I'm leaving after we get to the station," said Draco looking out the window.  
  
"Are you going to miss anyone, anything," asked Ginny.  
  
"No...I don't have anything or anyone to miss," said Draco. He gave a little smirk and added, "I don't think anyone's going to miss me either."  
  
"Don't say that. Why would you say that, it's not like your mean or anything," said Ginny, putting a hand on his arm.  
  
"I was horrible for the past seven years at Hogwarts," said Draco. "Gave your brother and his friends hell. They'll write to their families and lovers. I'll just fight. That's what I'll be there for."  
  
Ginny looked at Draco's hard, unemotional face and felt a sting of pity for him. She always heard about how awful he was. Ron, Hermione, and Harry would talk about how he was a bastard but he never bothered her. She would see him in the hallways and he'd see her. She knew he saw her but he never taunted her.  
  
"I know you probably have a boyfriend and your parents and brothers wouldn't approve of it but do you think I could owl you over the war? To have someone to talk to. I don't have anyone to write to and you're the only person who's even talked to me like a person, like a friend." Draco surprised himself when he said that. He was thinking it and all the sudden it just came out.  
  
'Why did I say that,' thought Draco. 'She's going to think I'm an idiot.'  
  
"Yeah, why not," said Ginny. She looked at Draco and saw his surprise.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone should have someone to talk to," said Ginny. "Maybe we can even become friends. Just don't sign your name or anything."  
  
"Okay," laughed Draco. "Yeah, it might get a little messy if someone found out you were talking to the big, bad Draco Malfoy."  
  
For the next few hours the two talked about anything and everything. They were surprised to see that they had a lot in common.  
  
"Looks like we're almost at the station," said Draco. He didn't want to leave. He wanted to stay on the train with Ginny. Leaving would mean leaving the only person who's ever treated him like a person and at least acted like they cared for him. He'd have to go and fight in the war and leave Ginny behind.  
  
'At least I can write to her,' thought Draco.  
  
"So, you're still okay with me writing," asked Draco.  
  
"Of course," said Ginny. "Just remember, no signing and address to the burrow."  
  
"I will." With that the train came to a stop with a jerk. Draco stood and helped Ginny up. He gave her a quick hug.  
  
"I guess I'll talk to you later," said Draco as he opened the compartment door. He was about to step outside when a small hand tugging on his arm stopped him.  
  
"Just be careful Draco," said Ginny. "I'd hate to lose a friend right after I've found him."  
  
"Don't worry," replied Draco. "I'm not going anywhere."  
  
With that Draco walked out of the compartment with his robe billowing behind him. Ginny watched out the window as he walked off the train. He turned back towards the train and saw Ginny watch him. He gave her a smile. Not a grin, not a smirk, but a true smile. She took this to heart knowing that he didn't smile much and gave him the biggest smile she could muster. He turned around and walked with the rest of the crowd. Ginny watched him until she lost him in the sea of humanity.  
  
Ginny exited the train and found her family with one thought running through her head. 'God, please watch over him. Make sure he makes it home.'  
  
All right guys, what'd you think? Was it any good? Please review, it'd mean a lot to me. And if you hate it and want to tell me, be gentle. 


	2. something more

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters. I don't own the song, Travelin Soldier. You caught me, I'm ashamed.  
  
Rupertluver14: I'm glad you like the story. I'll try to update this one again today. If I have time!  
  
Americasweetie: I'm so happy you liked the story. If you keep reading I'll keep writing.  
  
Green_witch39: I know, I love that Dixie Chicks song too. It is sad but don't worry, this story isn't sad in the end. I'm not a sad endings person.  
  
CrimsonWriting: I'm glad you liked the story. I'm very happy you like the plot and all. I've gotten a lot of ideas from songs and what not. Keep reading!  
  
Artemis moonshine: I'm glad you think this is a great story. I hope you like this chapter. I'll write as fast I can.  
  
Harrypotter's luvr: I'm so happy you liked my story. I'd love to review your story. Keep reading.  
  
Ed-Ed: I'm glad my story touched you so deeply. LOL. Anyways, I hope this is a good chapter. There's not much Draco/Ginny actions but that okay, there will be in the future.  
  
Rose petel: A very faithful reader and reviewer! I'm so happy you liked this story too. I know it was sweet, that was what I was going for in this one. Not so much fighting. That's what's in my other story.  
  
Okay guys, here's the next chapter.  
  
Dear Gin,  
  
I hope I find you in good health. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've last spoken to you. It's getting rough over here. My first major assignment is coming up soon. I have no idea what it will be but don't worry, I'll be okay. I miss you so much. I saw your brother and Potter yesterday and overheard a conversation they were having. Your brother says that you're swooning over an unknown man who writes to you daily. Says you found yourself, and these are his words, a "lover boy". I really need to talk to you, face to face, soon. I have all these feeling for you but I don't know what they are. I know I care deeply for you. I care more for you than anyone else in my life. I've never felt like this before. You've shown me what I've missed out on my entire life. I owe you so much. I hope to be home soon, and when I mean home I mean with you.  
I assume you're preparing for school to start back. It is nearing the time to leave. I hope everything goes good for you. Tell me if anyone bothers you. I'll be there before in a flash. I'd give my life to protect you. I have to go. It might be awhile until I can write to you again. Please understand. First chance I have to write again I will.  
  
Love,  
You know  
  
Ginny read and re-read the letter several times. She couldn't believe her eyes; Draco confessed that he cared for her. She was so happy. She too had developed deep feelings for him, maybe even love. They had kept in touch, like they said they would. Ginny had yet to tell her family who was writing to her. She didn't know how they would react and wanted Draco there when she did tell them.  
  
"Ginny dear would you...." Mrs. Weasley stopped in mid-sentence when she saw the note her daughter was holding close to her heart. "Oh my, is that another one from Mr. Wonderful? That's great! Who is this mystery man?"  
  
"Can't tell you mum," said Ginny, still smiling from the note.  
  
"So all you're tell your family is that he's fighting in the war," asked Mrs. Weasley, but it was more of a statement.  
  
"Yes, he's going on a major assignment soon," said Ginny happily. She sounded like a mother bragging about her child. "I so happy for him."  
  
"Molly! I'm home, and Fred and George are with me!" yelled Mr. Weasley from the door.  
  
"Author, Fred, George," cried Mrs. Weasley. "I've missed you so much. She swept Fred and George into giant bear hugs. "Fred, how are you? And George, my you look tired. Oh, my babies."  
  
"For the last time! I'm Fred and he's George. And you call yourself our mother!" yelled George, a hit of sarcasm in his voice.  
  
"Shut up you two," said Ginny from behind everyone. "You know very well you're saying that just to fool mum."  
  
"GINNY!!!!!" yelled Fred and George at the same time. They ran up to their little sister and gave her a hug that could rival their mother's.  
  
"Fred...can't breath...need oxygen," whispered Ginny as she squirmed in her brother's firm grasp.  
  
"Sorry Ginny-bear, we're just..."  
  
"So happy to see you, that all," finished Fred for George. They were always finishing each other's sentences.  
  
"Yes well, I've missed you too," said Ginny. She forgot about the letter in her hand and before she could hide it Fred had it in his hand.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here," said Fred.  
  
"Why, it looks like another letter to Ginny from her lover-boy," said George.  
  
"Give it back," yelled Ginny as she chased Fred and George around the house.  
  
"We should make copies and take them to the office," yelled George as he ran from Ginny.  
  
"Great idea George," said Fred as he took a closer look. What the letter said made him pause and become serious. "Ginny, this guy really care about you."  
  
"Yes, I know, and I care about him," said Ginny as she snatched the letter away from Fred.  
  
"What'd the letter say, Fred," asked George as he walked up behind the two.  
  
"Something along the lines of, 'I care more for you than anyone else in my life. I'd give my life for you. I can't wait to get home and when I mean home I mean you,' things along those lines," said Fred as he focused on a piece of the floor.  
  
"Wow, our little sis is growing up and falling in love," said George as he looked at Ginny in an adoring way.  
  
"Well...I wouldn't say love," said Ginny blushing slightly.  
  
"I would say love," said Fred. "Tell me Ginny, do you really care for him? With all your heart?"  
  
"Yeah," said Ginny, smiling down at the letter she held in her hand. "I really do"  
  
"Just be careful Ginny," said George, his joking side showing through again. "I'd hate to have to kill the guy if he turns out to be a jerk."  
  
"Don't worry, I don't think he's going to be a jerk." Ginny looked back down at the letter she held in her hands. She raced up to her room and lifted a floorboard. Inside her secret hideaway was an old, small box. He lifted the lid, inside were other letters that Draco had sent her. Very gently she kissed the newest letter and placed it in the box with the rest. "I love you Draco."  
  
She closed the lid to the box and put the wooded floorboard back in place. "Ginny, come down her and visit with your brothers," yelled Mrs. Wesley.  
  
"Coming mum." Ginny bounded down the stares, thinking of Draco and when he would be home. She knew her family wouldn't care for him but she didn't care. She loved him. She prayed that he loved her. When the day came that he would show up on her doorstep she would face it head on. All she could think of the rest of the afternoon was that day. The day when he would come home and sweep her up in his arms. She couldn't wait for it.  
  
Sorry it's been so long since I've uploaded a chapter. I was working really hard on my other story. Tell me what you think of this story so far! 


	3. a very happy Christmas indeed

Disclaimer: No, I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. No I don't own the song, Travelin Soldier. Wish I did though, then I'd have a lot more money than I do right now.  
  
Thanks for all the review guys. You're the best!!!!! I'm sorry I didn't thank you individually, it's really late and I want to get this chapter up.  
  
Ginny flung herself down on her four-poster bed. She was back in Hogwarts. She loved Hogwarts, it was her second home. She had a lot of friends and was doing great in all of her classes. But part of her was missing. Draco hadn't written to her in almost two months. It was getting close to Christmas. She'd be going home in a few days. She should be happy but she wasn't. The thought of Draco crept into her mind. She knew he wasn't able to talk about some things. She knew that if he was called off then he'd have to go. He told her that there may be times like this but it still didn't prepare her for the lonely feeling she got.  
  
'What if he's dead,' thought Ginny as a tear slid down her cheek. 'No, he's not dead. He can't be. He can't leave me.' Ginny pulled out her box of letter from under her bed and began to re-read them for the hundredth time. She read them when she felt lonely or sad. She found comfort in his loving words. He told her of his love for her and how he couldn't wait to be with her. He couldn't wait to hold her in his arms. He couldn't wait to hear her voice.  
  
"God," Ginny eyes squeezed shut as she prayed. "You've given me so much and I thank you for it but there's one more thing that I want to ask of you. Send me a sign. Tell me that Draco's alive and well. Tell me he still loves me. I need to hear from him. It's tearing me up. Please, please, I need to know he's okay. Please." Ginny was interrupted by a tapping sound at her window.  
  
Ginny got off of her bed and walked quickly to her window. She opened it and saw an owl with a letter tied to its leg. She took the letter with shaking hands and slowly unraveled it.  
  
Dear Ginny,  
  
I'm sorry I haven't been able to write to you for a while. I just got back from a mission. I couldn't write to you, it might have given us away. I'm really sorry. It killed me inside. I couldn't stand not telling you what was going on. I have some really good news. I'm coming home. Since the war is pretty much over they don't need my service anymore. It'll be soon. I need to finish some things up but, baby, I'm coming home. Expect me in a few days. I can't wait to see you. I love you and hope to see you really soon.  
  
Love,  
You know  
  
Ginny read the same line again and again. 'He's coming home,' thought Ginny. 'Thank you God. Thank you so much. Thank you, Thank you Thank you.' She felt like a little girl on the eve of Christmas. She was so happy she was about to burst. Nothing could put her down. Draco was coming home. He was coming home to her and her only. He still loved her. He still couldn't wait to see her.  
  
Ginny sat back down on her bed, clutching the letter to her chest. It was the most wonderful thing anyone had ever given her. She slowly fell into a peaceful sleep thinking of only one thing.  
  
He's coming home.  
  
All right, what'd ya'll think? I'm sure you know what to do, review! 


	4. lover's embrace

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the Dixie Chicks songs. Doing this disclaimer thing ever chapter has gotten really old!  
  
It had been almost a week since Draco's letter came. She sat in the living room of the burrow and gazed out the window at the snow falling lightly to the ground. Draco consumed her thoughts. Christmas was only three days away. She should have been giddy with excitement like she normally was, but this Christmas was different. This Christmas Draco said he would be home. All her brothers were there, even Harry and Hermione. She often put on a fake smile to hide her concerned look.  
  
'Where is he,' thought Ginny. 'Why has it taken so long?' She was pulled out of her thoughts when Ron, Hermione, Harry and the twins came bounding in. "Hey Gin," said Hermione. "What are you doing all by yourself?" Ginny smiled at her friend. She did always seem to know when she was upset.  
  
"Nothing," answered Ginny. "Just enjoying the snow."  
  
"Is lover-boy coming for the holidays," asked Fred from the kitchen. That was Draco's new nickname in the house since Ginny wouldn't tell them who it was. "Almost all the soldiers in the war have are home."  
  
"Yeah, he said he was..." Ginny was cut off by Mrs. Weasley's loud voice.  
  
"Um....what's Malfoy's youngest son doing out in the yard?" Mrs. Weasley was genuinely puzzled. She never met Draco in person before but from the way Ron, Harry, and Hermione talked about him, she didn't really want to.  
  
"What," cried Harry and Ron at the same time. No one seemed to notice Ginny had gotten up and gone to see for herself. The whole family was gathered around, looking out windows at the young Malfoy who was making his way closer to the house. Ron, Fred, and George, the real hothead of the house, were fingering their wands and watched Draco carefully.  
  
"Move...out of my way, please," said Ginny as she made her way to the door. She threw it open and stood, just looking at Draco. She couldn't believe it. He was finally home.  
  
"Ginny," whispered Draco.  
  
"Draco...DRACO," cried Ginny. She ran as fast as she could to him and jumped into his opened arms. He was real. It wasn't just a dream. He spun her in circles and nuzzled her neck.  
  
"I've missed you Ginny," said Draco as she put her back down on her feet and looked her in the eyes. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I've missed you too Draco," whispered Ginny, tears finding their way down her cheek. Draco wiped them away with his thumb and held her face in his large hands.  
  
"Ginny, I need to tell you something," said Draco urgently. "Something that I couldn't say in the letters. Something that I had tell you to your face."  
  
"What is it Draco. You can tell me anything."  
  
"Virginia Weasley, I love you," Draco looked desperately into Ginny's eyes to see if she held the same feelings.  
  
"I love you too Draco," said Ginny. A huge smile crept onto her face. "I've loved you for a long time."  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore. He brought his lips to Ginny's. He had been waiting to kiss her for months and now he was. He was in heaven. Her lips were soft and full, eagerly taking the kiss he offered. His tongue darted out of his mouth and outlined her lips, wanted to taste her. Ginny gasped at his action. He took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, and explored her mouth slowly, hesitantly with his tongue. His body was trembling from the kiss and the fact that Ginny's entire body was pressed against his, her fingers massaging his head lightly. He had never felt this way before with a girl. Sure he had enough girls at Hogwarts to last a lifetime but they meant nothing to him. Ginny was precious to him. He'd do anything to keep her away from harm and in his arms.  
  
Ginny too, was on fire. No kiss that she ever received had felt that good. It sent shivers down her spine. She had no idea how much she cared for Draco until that moment. All the passion she held inside her for those longs months spilled out at that kiss. She was so happy to have Draco there. Everything else disappeared. She loved the way he held her so tightly around the waist, like if he loosened his grip he would lose her. She loved the way he made her feel so beautiful, and loved. She loved him. She loved him and no one could change that.  
  
The two broke apart and looked into each other's eyes. Draco rested his forehead against Ginny's as he took in what was standing in front of him. Ginny loved him and he loved her. He was ecstatic. No one had ever given him a chance except for Ginny. She was his angel even thought she didn't know it. Draco would fight anyone or anything to keep Ginny's love. Little did he know he was up against the entire Weasley family.  
  
"Ginny," yelled Ron, storming towards the two with Fred and George close behind. "What in Merlin's name are you doing with...that!?!"  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing," cried Ginny. "Everyone, I'd like you to met 'lover-boy'. This is the man that's been writing to me during the war." Ginny slipped he hand into Draco's, intertwining their fingers together.  
  
"B-but, why," cried Fred. He stomped up to Draco until he was right in his face. "You put some sort of spell on her, didn't you?"  
  
Draco stayed calm, as he looked at the three people who probably hated him the most, besides Harry and Hermione. "No, I love her too much to do that."  
  
Harry looked Draco over and then looked at Ginny. He saw how much they cared for each other. He knew that look anywhere. Ron and Hermione looked at each other like that all the time. He walked over to Ron and whispered into his ear. "Ron, I think this is for real."  
  
Ron looked at his baby sister. How? That was the only thing running through his head. How could these two fall in love? He saw Draco writing a lot but he never assumed it was to his lover, Ginny of all people. That's when he noticed it. It was in her eyes. It was in his eyes. It was love. True love. Love that would never end.  
  
Well guys, what'd ya'll think? Is it still good? Should I keep going? Was it a good ending? Well, don't just sit there, review! LOL. 


	5. the question

Disclaimer: No, for the hundredth time, I don't own Harry Potter or the song Travelin Soldier!  
  
Thanks for all the reviews guys. Hope you like this chapter.  
  
Ginny looked at herself in the mirror. She had on her best cocktail dress. Draco told her that he would be treating her to a fancy dinner. This was their two-year anniversary. This day, two years ago, was the day Draco came home from the war. It was the day that they made their love public, and official. A small smile crept on Ginny's face at the memories the two had together.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
"No, Draco...No, stop," pleaded Ginny as Draco pinned her down, tickling her sides.  
  
"Say it and I will," said Draco, enjoying Ginny's squirming form beneath him.  
  
"All right I'll say it!" Draco rolled off of his girlfriend and propped himself up with his elbow. He looked down at Ginny lying beside him, trying to catch her breath. 'She beautiful,' thought Draco. 'I can't believe she's mine.'  
  
"Well, say it," said Draco, the infamous Malfoy smirk gracing his features.  
  
"Fine...fine." Ginny let out a heavy sigh and turned to look at Draco. "You, Draco Malfoy, are the sexiest man ever to walk the planet earth. There, happy?"  
  
"Actually, I am," replied Draco flopping down on his back, hands rested under his head. "That helped my already huge ego grow even bigger."  
  
"So glad I could be of serves." Ginny rolled over on her side and rested her chin on Draco's toned chest.  
  
"I know other ways you could be of serves," said Draco seductively.  
  
"I'm sure you could but that's not going to happen right now because we're out in public, in a park if I must remind you," said Ginny closing her eyes, enjoying being so close to the love of her life. She never tired of his cocky attitude or his devilish charm. She never got bored of his loving kisses, or his passion filled kisses. She never wanted to leave his arms and when she did, she didn't feel whole.  
  
"Have I told you how much I love you today," asked Draco.  
  
"I believe you have," giggled Ginny. "Have I told you that I love you too?"  
  
"I'm pretty such I heard you say something along those lines."  
  
~*~*~*~*End of flashback~*~*~*~*  
  
The doorbell pulled Ginny out of her thoughts and back into reality. With one last quick look in the mirror she left her bedroom in her flat to answer to door. She opened it to find Draco standing with a huge bundle of red roses in his hand, looking smashing in his black suit and white collared shirt. Ginny's fingers itched to run through Draco's soft, blonde hair that fell casually into his eyes.  
  
"I'm guessing the roses are for me," said Ginny as she let Draco into her flat. "Unless you've invited someone else you haven't told me about."  
  
"You're guessing would be correct." Draco handed her the flowers and gave her a quick peck on the check. He looked down at her and drank in the sight in front of him. Ginny wore a black, strapless dress that fell to the floor. It fit her, making her curves stand out. His eyes traveled up and rested once again upon her beautiful face. Her hair was pulled back into an elegant twist with a few strands falling, frame her angelic face.  
  
"You look marvelous, love," said Draco as he stared dreamily into Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Thank you," whispered Ginny. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
  
Draco could contain himself. Sure he had changed before the war but he still had his arrogant comments. "I always look good." Seeing Ginny raise an eyebrow Draco offered his arm and quickly added, "Shall we take our leave?"  
  
"We shall." Ginny took his arm and they apperated to the restaurant. Ginny looked around in awe. The room was no room at all. It was a small patio with a small table for two. The beautiful iron railing was over grown in ivy and brilliant red flowers. Soft music was coming from somewhere unknown. Ginny looked up to see a clear, blue, midnight sky above her, dotted with stars. The stars and two small candles atop the table provided the only light. It was the most romantic sight Ginny had ever seen.  
  
"Oh, Draco," was all Ginny could say before Draco cut her off.  
  
"Shush, just enjoy yourself," said Draco quietly. He led Ginny over to her seat before seating himself.  
  
"So you like," asked Draco hopefully.  
  
"Of course I do," said Ginny like it was a sin not to like it. "It's beautiful."  
  
The rest of the night went by smoothly. At first Ginny was a little nervous to be at such a nice place but felt at ease when their orders were taken and the night finally began. Ginny forgot she was even at a restaurant by the end. All she saw was Draco. It was amazing how Draco affected her. He brightened up her life when he smiled. They were lovers but at the same time they were best friends. Ginny felt so at ease but so giddy around Draco at the same time. It seemed impossible but it was true. 'I guess this is what true love feel like,' thought Ginny.  
  
Ginny and Draco talked and laughed the entire night. After desert the two sipped on wine. "Ginny, there's something I've been meaning to ask you," started Draco. Ginny noticed that he suddenly became very nervous.  
  
"What is it, Draco?"  
  
"Well, we've been together for quite some time," said Draco. "I love you with all my heart and I was wondering..." Draco got down on one knee in front of Ginny and took out a small velvet jewelry box from his jacket pocket. "Will you, Virginia Weasley, make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?" Draco looked at Ginny hopefully. His heart was racing. 'What if she says no?' thought Draco. He quickly pushed that thought out of his head and looked deep in Ginny's eyes.  
  
"Oh, Draco...yes, yes," cried Ginny as she threw her arms around Draco's neck. Her eyes began to water as Draco slipped the ring onto her shaking finger. Ginny admired her engagement ring. It was silver with a large diamond in the center, outlined by smaller diamonds.  
  
Draco pulled Ginny into a tight hug. They were together, finally, forever. He buried his face in the crook of her neck and kissed her softly. "I love you, Ginny," whispered Draco. "I love you with all my heart. I'm so happy your mine."  
  
"I love you too, Draco. I'm happy I'm yours too."  
  
All right, what do you guys think about my new chapter. I decided to keep going with the story. Problem is, I have no idea how to end it. Don't worry; there are more chapters on the way. Tell me what you think and help me; I'm kinda stuck with how to end this thing. But that won't be for a long while. I still have the wedding to write. Well, review! 


	6. the announcement

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter or Travelin Soldier.  
  
Thanks to all who have read and reviewed, it means a lot to me.  
  
Draco held Ginny's hand tightly. This was the big day. The day they would tell her family of their engagement. They all knew that they two were going out but Draco could still tell that Ron and Harry didn't like him very much. He caught them glaring at him ever now and again.  
  
The two were walking up the dirt driveway of the Weasley Burrow. It was time for the family get together. Draco loved them. All the noise, and delicious food was wonderful. And he loved how all of Ginny's nieces and nephews ran around screaming. Growing up in the Malfoy house hold left Draco alone most of the time. He loved how together the Weasley family was; it made up for his poor childhood.  
  
Ginny walked in first, holding Draco's hand firmly. Once they set foot in the door they were bombarded with family members of all sizes. All of Bill's, Percy's, Charlie's, Fred's, George's, and Ron's kids attacked them.  
  
"Aunt Gin-Gin," cried Bella, on of the smaller kids. She held out her arms to be picked up. Draco on the other hand had two of Ron's children attached to his legs.  
  
"Uncle Drake," said John, the one attached to his left leg. They were use to Draco being around so they just called him their uncle. "Are you gonna play tag with us again like you did last year?"  
  
"Yeah, that was fun," said Tommy, John's twin.  
  
"Sure, why not," said Draco with a smile.  
  
"You two get off Draco. You're too big to be doing that now," scolded Hermione, Ron's wife.  
  
"Thanks Granger," said Draco as the kids ran back upstairs, chasing Devon, Charlie's oldest.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Herm," said Hermione rolling her eyes. "I mean really. If you call Ron Weasley they'll all answer you know."  
  
"Yeah, sorry...Herm. Old habits die hard." He gave her a quick smile and went off to find his future wife. He didn't have to search long. She was in the living room with the rest of her brother's and their wives. They were all adults but they still acted like children when they were around each other. Draco figured Fred said something crude because he say Ginny punch him in the arm.  
  
'Yep, that's my Ginny bear,' thought Draco. He walked up behind her and snacked her arms around her waist, startling her.  
  
"How many times to I have to tell you not to do that," said Ginny sternly as she leaned against his chest.  
  
"How many time do I have to tell you that I do it because you tell me not to," said Draco. He brought his lips to her ear and added, "Plus, I love the feeling of your body against mine."  
  
"Ahem." George's voice cut into their private conversation. "I believe it's time to eat." He eyed Draco carefully before leaving. The meal went by quite well. No one notice Ginny's ring yet, or brought up the subject of marriage. Soon they were all seated around the living room. Draco and Ginny sat on the couch, Ginny almost in Draco's lap to most of her brother's displeasure. Once the conversations hit a lull Ginny and Draco stood up.  
  
Draco put his arms around Ginny's waist protectively to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.  
  
"Everyone, can I have your attention," said Ginny. The entire room went quite. "Well...I don't know how to say it but...Draco and I are engaged." The room went silent for a moment or two before Ginny was being swept into her brother's and sister-in-law's arms and Draco was receiving pats on the back and handshakes.  
  
"Oh Ginny dear," cried Mrs. Weasley. "I'm so happy." She drew her daughter into a giant bear hug.  
  
"Mum...Mum, I need air," squealed Ginny. Mrs. Weasley released her from her death grip.  
  
"I'm sorry dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "It's just, I'm so happy. Now all my babies are going to be married. Ginny went through ten straight minutes of hugs and kisses. She looked over to see Draco in the same situation.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm happy for you two," said Ron, reluctantly shaking Draco's hand. "But if you ever hurt her, I'll kill you myself."  
  
"Same goes with us," said the Weasley twins at the same time.  
  
"You don't have to worry," said Draco calmly. "I love Ginny more than life itself. I'd never hurt her." Small smiles appeared across the three boy's faces. Before Draco could blink the last people he thought would hug him were hugging him.  
  
"So," said Mr. Weasley loudly to quite the group down. "You two plan on having kids I suppose." Both Ginny and Draco pink slightly while the rest of the family threw pillows at the father screaming things like, 'I don't want to hear about that between those two'.  
  
The rest of the afternoon went by well. Draco played a game of tag with his many soon to be nieces and nephews. Ginny showed off her ring and began to talk to her mother about wedding arrangements. By the end of the day both were exhausted.  
  
"Did you have a good time," asked Ginny as she sat on the couch in her flat with Draco's head resting in her lap.  
  
"I had a wonderful time," answered Draco. "I'm a little tired and my feet hurt. And my back kind of hurts..."  
  
"Do you always complain this much after a long day," asked Ginny although she already knew the answer was yes.  
  
"Yeah, you'd better get use to it too," a smirk formed on Draco's face. "All of our kids are probably going to be this winy too. And you'll be having a lot of my babies," said Draco slyly.  
  
"Oh, shut up you," giggled Ginny. She ran her fingers through his hair and dreamed of their life to be.  
  
So, what'd you guys think, come on, review. 


End file.
